Annoyed
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Suho si pemegang tahta peringkat pertama ujian semester di sekolah dan kris namja bodoh menyebalkan yang tidak punya hal pekerjaan lain selain mengusili si juara sekolah, mereka yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur -one shoot krisho


Title : Annoyed

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor (semoga enggak gagal)

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran dll…. U.U

.

.

_**Alasan kau itu sangat menjengkelkan,**_

_**Itu karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.**_

.

.

**Annoyed**

.

Jam makan siang adalah jam yang paling dinantikan seluruh siswa SM High School selain jam pulang sekolah. Pada jam makan, murid-murid yang lelah dengan celotehan guru akan langsung menghambur keluar seperti kera berebut ketela rambat. Berlomba-lomba sampai ke kantin terlebih dulu untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk dan menyerbu makan jatah makan siang. Jam ini selalu diwarnai dengan ribut seperti pasar sayur.

Kim Joon Myun.

Berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang akan langsung keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru seperti dikejar kawanan _mammoth_, namja yang punya nama panggilan Suho ini keluar dengan tenang. Mengemasi buku dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol benda lain di dalamnya. Dia bahkan tak peduli akan jatah makan siangnya iseng dicuri anak lain. Alasannya, Suho tidak terlalu suka makan, lalu dia makan sangat lambat hingga mungkin ketika bel sudah berbunyi, dia belum sempat menghabiskan makannya.

"Joon, tidak ke kantin?" Luhan bertanya sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun, dia bermaksud mengajak namja kurus ini makan.

Sementara Suho, si kurus kecil, hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu."

"Perpustakaan? Kau mau makan apa disana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tololnya mengira Suho akan makan buku-buku berdebu dengan tebal 1000 halaman.

"Aku mau pinjam beberapa buku baek, bukan makan!"

Suho memang masuk dalam siswa dalam kategori pandai-rajin-berbakat-sopan-teladan-dan-berbudi-baik. Sekaligus pemegang tahta Peringkat Pertama Ujian Akhir saat dia kelas 11 lalu, dan untuk kelas 12 semester 1 ini, Suho ingin mempertahankan peringkatnya. Pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca memang rutinitas hidupnya yang setara dengan makan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan nanti!" Luhan menarik Baekhyun menjauh dan melambaikan tangan kanannya untuk Suho.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk kecil sebelum berbalik menuju perpustkaan yang terletak di ujung lorong dekat dengan gudang dan ruang fotokopi. Dengan ringan, Suho melangkahkan kakinya yang pendek menuju perpustakaan sambil berharap ada beberapa buku yang bisa dia jadikan bahan referensi untuk belajar.

.

.

Masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Suho sudah kembali dari perpustakaan dengan membawa 6 buah buku di tangannya. Beberapa buku tebal ini memang jadi bahan belajar Suho untuk dirumah sekaligus latihan mengingat ujian tinggal kira-kira 1 bulan lagi. Menjadi peringkat satu dari 200 siswa bukan perkara mudah semudah menendang pantat anjing.

"Matematika, fisika, untuk biologi aku beli saja bukunya besok, lalu…." Suho bergumam di sepanjang koridor kelas sambil memeriksa buku yang dia bawa, terlihat agak aneh mengingat dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara sendiri.

"SUHO!"

Gumaman namja mungil itu terputus saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan mengucapkan namanya dengan keras. Jantungnya seakan mau turun ke lutut, sialnya, syaraf refleksnya malah membuat buku-buku di dekapannya itu jatuh dan berhamburan.

"HUWAAA!"

Bukan salah Suho juga yang mudah terkejut, namun jika dia sudah terkejut, suara lengkingannya akan melebihi lengkingan paus jantan yang mengundang betina.

"Eh?"

Namja tinggi di depannya ini tidak punya maksud untuk mengejutkan Suho. Namun apa daya, namja yang punya pendek hanya menyentuh telinganya ini selalu bersikap berlebihan saat terkejut hingga membuatnya ikut-ikutan kaget.

"KRIS!"

Suho menatap namja dengan tinggi 188 cm ini dengan cemberut parah. Disentakkan kakinya kemudian menunduk karena mendapati bukunya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Hah?"

"Berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu? Kau mau membiayaiku kalau aku sampai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara serangan jantung? Ini tidak lucu!"

Sementara namja dengan _nickname_ Kris ini hanya mengedip-ngedip "Aku tidak mengangetkanmu, kau sendiri yang terkejut."

"Kalau kau tidak mengagetkanku, mana mungkin aku terkejut! Kau bodoh?"

Dikatai bodoh, namja setinggi tiang listrik ini tidak terima, "Enak saja bodoh, kau itu yang bodoh. Siapa suruh bicara sendiri seperti orang gila di koridor."

Tak mau memperpanjang urusan karena Suho tidak sudi tersangkut masalah tak berarti dengan MVP basket di sekolah ini, dia hanya mendengus, memungut buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di sekitarnya berdiri sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

Kris menunduk melihat Suho yang memungiti bukunya sambil mengomel seperti orang tua. Dia terkekeh kecil sebelum membantu namja kecil itu mengambil beberapa bukunya. Dilihatnya buku-buku itu semua adalah buku pelajaran dan beberapa kumpulan soal.

"Kau mempelajari ini semua?"

Mendengar Kris bertanya begitu padanya, Suho hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ini materi untuk masuk universitas, buat apa kau mempelajarinya?" Kris membolak-balik halaman-halaman di dalam buku bersambul warna biru dengan gambar seorang tokoh dunia.

"Ya karena aku ingin. Aku juga mau masuk universitas nantinya."

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu melihat buku yang lain. Kali ini buku biologi dengan sampul bergambar penguin ini ada di tangannya. Kris membuka halaman dengan acak sebelum matanya melirik tubuh mungil Suho yang ada di hadapannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Suho mengerjap.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau kurus juga. Pinggang dan kakimu kecil sekali," gumam Kris.

Mata Suho melotot "Sudah diam! Kembalikan bukunya, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Krisss!"

Dalam hati, Kris tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Suho yang sangat lucu saat memohon padanya. Wajah dengan pipi tembam yang putih itu menggerutu marah-marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Suho memang tidak punya niat terlihat menggemaskan, namun dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan imut yang selalu mampir pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak ah, buku ini sepertinya menarik."

Oke, jangan serius mengira Kris yang menganggap buku biologi dan materi masuk universitas ini menarik. Mana mungkin, Kris yang bodoh dan suka tidur siang ini menyukai buku yang tebalnya setara kamus dan hanya ada tulisan disertai angka yang memusingkan di dalamnya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Kris pasti sudah gila.

Sebenarnya namja tinggi ini hanya punya niat untuk menggoda Suho. menurutnya, menggoda namja bermarga kim ini lebih menyenangkan daripada nonton bola. Melihat namja mungil ini marah-marah tidak jelas sambil mengomel padanya lebih lucu dan menarik dari melihat guru menerangkan soal sejarah.

"Menarik, kau sudah gila ya? otakmu saja tidak pernah belajar! Ya Tuhan Yifan, aku mau kembali ke kelas," begitulah teriakan Suho yang menggema di lorong-lorong kelas. Dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan terkekeh kecil.

Kris, memang sudah lama punya hobi mengerjai seorang Kim Joonmyun. Hobi itu bahkan menjadi kebiasaan yang sudah diketahui siswa lain, tidak asing juga melihat seorang Kris yang mengganggu Suho belajar dengan mengambil bukunya, menindih buku-buku pelajaran itu dengan badannya membuat Suho merengek-rengek agar bukunya dikembalikan. Semuanya tahu Suho terlihat sengsara dan Kris begitu menjengkelkan, namun itu terlihat lucu disaat yang bersamaan mengingat namja mungil dengan tinggi 173 cm itu menarik-narik ujung seragam Kris yang tetap tak bergerak barang satu sentipun.

Kadang beberapa orang mengatainya romantis, bukan tanpa alasan mereka mengatakan itu karena sempat melihat beberapa kali Kris menemani Suho belajar meskipun tidak diperhatikan. Atau Kris yang menemani namja pendek ini tertidur di perpustakaan dan memakaikan jas sekolahnya untuk selimut. Kadang juga, Kris yang rela mengikuti Suho sampai ke taman belakang sekolah hanya untuk mengerjainya dan berujung mereka berdua tertidur di taman yang sepi tersebut.

"WU YIFAN! kembalikan! Astaga, kau dengar aku atau tidak sih? YA!" Suho mulai berlari mengejar Kris yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan membawa buku perpustakaan yang tadi dia pegang.

Kris tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Suho mengejarnya. Bahkan dia tak keberatan suho mengomel-ngomel sambil memukul lengannya dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil. Saat orang-orang mulai memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran, Kris tidak sedikitpun menoleh dan hanya tertawa ringan.

Suho mulai kesal, dipukulnya kepala Kris sambil melompat karena dia tidak sampai kalau hanya berjinjit. Sambil menggeplak kepala yang punya rambut keemasan ini, Suho berteriak nyaring seperti burung pipit tercabut bulunya.

"YA! YIFAAAN!"

.

.

"Kenapa bocah itu? Tersetrum?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan saat keduanya baru kembali dari kantin. Luhan yang sedang menyedot susu kotak hanya mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Matanya mengedip begitu mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun. Kata 'bocah' itu punya maksud untuk seseorang yang sedang mencoret-coret halaman terakhir buku fisikanya dengan wajah ditekuk kusut.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat menyeramkan baek, aku yakin ini masalah Kris lagi. Kau tahu kan, sebenatar lagi ujian, betapa sensitifnya Si Joonmyun ini kalau diganggu bahkan hanya dengan memanggil namanya, menyeramkan," Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun, kedua menusia itu masih mengamati Suho dari jauh, betapa herannya mereka saat Suho bahkan menusukkan pensil mekaniknya pada halaman terakhir buku dan Luhan bisa bertaruh kalau halaman itu akan berlubang nantinya.

Luhan kemudian tersentak dan hampir memuntahkan susu yang dia minum saat melihat seseorang berpostur tinggi tanpa sopan santun meraih bangku dan duduk tepat di depan meja Suho, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit terkejut dan menolehkan pandangannya ke orang yang sudah tidak sopan mengganggunya itu.

"Astaga! Kau bisa biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang tidak sih, Kris?" Suho berteriak sambil menggebrak mejanya, bahkan buku-buku di meja itu sampai jatuh bebas ke lantai.

"Daripada kau hidup tenang, lebih baik kau hidup denganku saja," Kris tersenyum lebar dengan wajah konyol. Membuat Suho yang sebenarnya tidak ingin marah itu kembali tersulut emosinya.

"Hidup denganmu? Kau menggelikan! Bodoh!"

Luhan ternganga begitu melihat umpatan dan celaan muncul dari mulut mungil yang selalu berkata sopan itu. Suho memang sopan, bertingkah laku baik dan tidak pernah melanggar aturan. Jadi tak berlebihan kalau Luhan terkejut mendengar Suho mengatai seseorang.

"YA! kau bisa keriting kalau belajar terus. Apa hidupmu hanya untuk belajar dan masuk universitas? Kau masih bisa hidup meskipun tidak membaca buku setebal _yellow pages_ seperti itu," Kris kini balas berteriak, merasa kesal karena Suho lagi-lagi memarahinya dan itu membuatnya ikutan marah.

Aura di sekitar bangku itu mulai panas, Suho memasang wajah kesal sementara Kris bertingkah menyebalkan seperti biasa. Penghuni kelas mulai was-was, setahu mereka selama ini Suho tidak pernah menanggapi godaan menjengkelkan Kris dengan terlalu serius, paling parah hanya memukul kepala namja jangkung ini atau menginjak sebelah kakinya. Mereka semua juga tahu kalau Kris tidak pernah serius.

Dan Luhan belakangan ini mengerti alasan Kris selalu menggoda dan tak mengindahkan omelan khas ibu-ibu dari Suho, hanya karena namja jangkung ini ingin mendapat perhatian dari Suho yang selalu fokus terhadap bukunya saja.

Kris menyukai Suho dan itu adalah dugaan pertama Luhan.

Dugaan kedua, Kris memang suka terkena sindrom pengganggu yang menyebabkan dia suka mengusili orang. Tapi, terlihat aneh mengingat Kris hanya suka menggoda Suho saja. Untuk orang selain Suho, maka dia akan bersikap normal.

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu tahu! Kenapa juga kau mengusiliku terus? Tidak bosan? Lebih baik kau isi hidupmu dengan hal yang bermanfaat!"

Begitulah petuah Suho membuat Kris tersentak kaget karena namja mungil ini mementaknya begitu kencang. Telinganya sampai berdenging.

"Kau jangan membentakku!" balas Kris tak mau kalah membuat suasana serasa mendidih.

"Kau yang jangan menggangguku terus. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang kalau kau masih sering mengoceh di telingaku! Kau kira memperoleh peringkat 1 di sekolah ini gampang hah?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya merasa Suho sudah sedikit berlebihan. Dia hendak menghentikan Suho namun Baekhyun menahannya, dia akan merasa lebih kasihan pada Luhan kalau-kalau dia sampai disemprot oleh mulut kecil cerewet milik Suho.

"Kau kira juga semuanya yang kau lakukan hanya untuk mendapat peringkat satu? Apa enaknya juga? Tidak dapat peringkat 1 itu tidak akan membuatmu mati," dengus Kris.

Bel masuk sudah berdering dan perselisihan itu belum berakhir. Xiumin si ketua kelas bahkan sampai angkat tangan mengenai masalah ini, dia tak mau ikut campur atau akan diomeli juga.

"Kau yang bodoh mana mungkin mengerti hal ini? Dasar penganggu!"

Suho berteriak nyaring.

Kris tertegun.

Seluruh kelas terkejut.

Hening..

Mata angel itu mengedip cepat, dia melirik Luhan yang juga terkejut dengan perkataannya. Namja bermata rusa yang punya rambut caramel ini memandangnya seolah mengatakan 'kau-sudah-keterlaluan'. Suho gelagapan apalagi menyadari 20 pasang mata menatapnya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh…"

Sebaris kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Namja tinggi ini menyiratkan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa dimengerti. seketika itu, Suho menyadari kalau ucapannya kali ini sudah begitu keterlaluan dan begitu kekanankannya mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengerti hal semacam ini karena aku memang bodoh, aku tidak terkejut saat kau mengatakannya," Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Kris…"

"Tapi perlu kau mengerti…" nada ucapan Kris kali ini meninggi, dia memandang marah Suho dengan mata elangnya yang mengintimidasi makhluk mungil berpinggang ramping ini.

"Aku jadi bodoh gara-gara kau tahu!" bentaknya.

Suho terkejut.

Seluruh kelas memandang Kris dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana bisa Suho yang membuat Kris jadi bodoh? Bukankah yang menganggu selama ini adalah Kris dan Suho yang jadi korban? Bocah Tiang ini sudah tidak waras.

Ingin sekali Suho membalas dengan ucapan _'kau yang bodoh kenapa malah menyalahkanku?'_ namun urung dia lakukan karena dia melihat sorot mata tajam Kris yang menyedot nyalinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau itu juga sangat menjengkelkan Kim Joonmyun! Sangat menjengkelkan, aku jadi tidak tahan! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu menyebalkan, lebih-lebih daripada Yong Songsaengnim?"

Yong songsaengnim adalah guru kimia mereka yang selalu saja punya cara untuk menyengsarakan murid sekaligus bahagia sekali jika melihat anak didiknya mati bersamaan karena tugas darinya yang menggunung tanpa ampun.

"M…mwo?"

Suho benar-benar heran. Siapa yang menyebalkan dan kini siapa juga yang disalahkan? Kris perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa belajar dan jadi pintar kalau kau…"

Kris menggantung ucapannya sebentar dan melihat seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Suho menatapnya dengan heran meminta ucapan lanjutan dari mulutnya.

"Kalau aku?"

"…. Kalau kau selalu ada di otakku dan tidak mau keluar! Kau yang tidak merasakannya memang tidak mengerti, bagaimana melelahkannya memikirkanmu setiap hari kau tahu?"

Pupil mata Suho melebar.

Luhan menjatuhkan karton susunya yang tinggal sedikit dan Baekhyun hampir menggigit bahu Luhan di sampingnya. Bahkan Jongin yang daritadi menganggap ini tidak menarik mendadak membulatkan matanya, dengan Sehun yang malah meremas lengan seragamnya.

Semuanya terkejut.

Lebih-lebih seorang Suho Kim yang kini membatu seperti arca.

"M…mwo?" lagi-lagi Suho hanya kaget dan tergagap seperti orang idiot.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana tersiksa dengan itu? Kau kira aku mengerjaimu tanpa alasan? Kau kira aku hanya orang aneh yang hanya suka melihat orang lain menderita karena aku kerjai?"

Dan kini Suho menyadari, dia tak pernah memikirkan alasan Kris mengerjainya. Dia hanya berfikir Kris mengerjainya karena dia telihat lemah dan menyenangkan untuk digoda.

"Kris?"

"Kau tahu… AKU MENYUKAIMU KIM JOONMYUN!"

"…"

ASTAGA!

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar apa yang Kris katakan, rahangnya jatuh dan sukses membuat mulutnya menganga lebar, sedangkan Baekhyun kini benar-benar menggigit bahu Luhan dengan keras.

Ini pernyataan cinta! Astaga, Ya Tuhan! Tersambar apa Kris tadi pagi hingga dia mengatakan hal seperti ini, langsung pada Suho, di depan semua anak di kelas mereka dan dengan sebuah teriakan, dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari 1 meter mereka berdiri.

Wajah Suho memerah sementara teman-teman lain yang akan menggoda Suho langsung terdiam begitu Luhan mengedarkan pandangan 'membunuh' untuk mereka semua. Luhan memang tidak ingin membuat Suho lebih malu lagi sekaligus ingin membuat namja mungil itu menjawab pernyataan Kris.

"K…k..Kris?"

Namja berdarah Chinese itu tidak peduli lagi, dia bahkan hanya melirik saat melihat Kim Songsaengnim yang mengajar kelas Bahasa Inggris masuk dengan pandangan heran, wanita berusia 30 tahun itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan segera menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk duduk. Merasa kelas akan segera dimulai, Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada guru muda yang cantik itu.

"Yifan, kau mau kemana? Kelas mau dimulai, YA! WU YIFAN!"

Mendengar tak ada tanggapan dari Kris, Suho tersentak. Dia berlari menuju tempat Kim Songsaengnim berdiri dan membungkuk singkat.

"Maaf songsaengnim, aku akan mengurus Kris sebentar. Permisi…"

Tanpa membutuhkan balasan dari wanita berbaju putih itu, Suho segera berlari menyusul Kris yang ternyata sudah berbelok ke koridor lain hendak menuruni tangga. Suho sadar saat Kris membentaknya tadi, juga saat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

Dia sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

"Kris!"

"YIFAN!"

Astaga, Suho mengutuki diri sendiri yang tidak betah berlari serta mempunya kaki pendek. Membuatnya susah mengejar Kris yang merupakan seorang atlet dengan kaki yang panjang.

"WU YIFAN! Tunggu aku!"

Grep!

Akhirnya Suho berhasil meraih lengan kiri Kris dengan tangan kanannya. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena berlari dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Mereka berdua kini ada di tangga yang hendak menuju lantai 2, suasana yang sepi membuat langkah kaki serta suara Suho menjadi terdengar jelas.

"Hh…tunggu…"

Kris diam, merasa bersalah juga melihat Suho terngah-engah seperti ini. Namun, entah kenapa Kris diam, sedikit masih merasa marah.

"…"

"Kau bodoh!"

Kris melepaskan pegangan Suho dari lengannya "Aku tahu aku bodoh! Jangan mengataiku bodoh lagi, aku bosan."

Namja mungil itu tertegun lalu kembali menahan tangan Kris dengan menggunakan tangannya yang kecil dan lembut.

"Dengarkan aku…"

"Apa yang harus aku dengar lagi?"

Suho menghela nafas panjang, tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya memerah sekarang, "Ucapanmu barusan, apa kau bercanda?"

Terdengar decakan kecil dari mulut Kris, "Menurutmu apakah itu candaan?"

Suho kembali terdiam. Dia menyadari…

Semua itu serius dan sama sekal bukan bercanda.

"Terserahmu kalau begitu, biarkan aku sendirian."

Buru-buru Suho tersentak dan menahan kedua lengan Kris dengan tangannya. Susah payah disudutkannya Kris ke dinding dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu aku menjengkelkan, mian…"

"…"

"Tapi kalau kau suka padaku, seharusnya bilang dari dulu agar aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku kira orang pintar sepertimu pasti mengerti."

"Mianhe, aku sudah berlebihan tadi. Namun kau harus tahu satu hal, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan dan mengganggu dimataku…"

Kris tertegun melihat Suho yang mennduk.

"…aku punya alasan yang sama denganmu."

Kali pertama ini, Kris merasakan tubuhnya melemas, Suho punya alasan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku… membencimu, karena kau selalu membuatku memikirkanmu setiap hari, saat belajar, tidur dan makan pun kau begitu menganggu! Ini menyebalkan…"

Tangan mungil itu merambat dan kini mengelus lengan Kris yang kokoh.

"…tapi aku juga suka padamu."

Mata beriris hazel ini melebar saat Kris dengan paksa dan sedikit kasar membalik tubuh mereka berdua, bertukar posisi dan menyudutkan tubuh ringkihnya di dinding. Mengurungnya dengan tanganya yang lebar, bahkan saat Suho hendak memekik, lengkingannya teredam saat Kris malah menciumnya tapat di bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Hmph!"

Tak ada ucapan lain selain rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut Suho yang kini bukan jadi miliknya lagi. Ciuman pertama dalam hidupnya kali ini sudah hilang. Namja tinggi yang cukup pintar berbahasa inggris ini mendesak tubuh Suho, mendorong bibirnya sendiri, memperdalam ciumannya membuat Suho sontak memejamkan mata, tak memberontak lagi dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya ke kedua lengan kokoh milik Kris.

Suho bahkan bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Kris menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat dan sesekali membagi hisapan di kedua belah bibirnya ini. Terpaksa membuat Suho membalasnya, meskipun dia tidak tahu caranya, Suho mencoba untuk melakukannya karena dia menyadari kalau rasanya menyenangkan.

Sudah lebih dari 3 menit mereka berciuman, Suho baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua masih ada di lingkungan sekolah dan dia merasa kehabisan nafas. Membuatnya terpaksa mendorong dada Kris dan melepaskan ciumannya ini. Wajahnya memerah lebih parah saat dia melihat bibir namja di hadapannya ini basah, serta bibirnya sendiri yang terasa membengkak. Suho jadi merasa mesum sekarang.

Kris memandang Suho yang kini tampak malu, namja mungil ini menunduk dan bahkan tak bisa mengelak saat Kris kembali menaikkan wajahnya, menciumnya sebentar tepat dibibirnya yang masih memerah membuat Suho mencengkram kemeja Kris dengan erat.

Baru beberapa menit setelah ciumannya, Kris langsung menarik tubuh ringan Suho dalam pelukannya.

"Mian… aku tahu aku kasar padamu," Kris mengusak rambut lembut Suho dan merasakan Suho yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang miliknya.

Dengan perlahan, Suho menggeleng kecil.

"Aku juga, sudah keterlaluan padamu," Suho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kris dan namja tingi ini balas meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang ramping Suho sementara sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap rambut lembut itu.

"Maafkan aku juga, aku selalu menganggumu dan tidak bisa jujur, aku hanya terlalu takut. Lagipula, mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Peringkat Pertama di sekolah tidak mudah dari yang aku bayangkan."

Suho mengangguk-angguk lagi, lebih kencang.

"Aku juga, tidak bisa jujur. Aku takut, kalau kau memang benar-benar mengerjaiku karena kau tidak suka padaku."

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama, Suho bahkan sampai terisak karena Kris dengan lembut mencium puncak kepala sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Uljima… kalau begini kesannya jadi aku yang menyakitimu," Kris masih menepuk ringan punggung sempit Suho sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat Suho yang seperti ini imut juga, wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi sampai rahangnya, bibirnya memerah bekas ciumannya tadi. Bahkan cara Suho mengusak-usak hidungnya yang sedikit tersumbat karena menangis membuat Kris tambah gemas.

"Huweee…."

Baru kali ini Kris tahu Suho yang selalu membentaknya dan mengatainya bodoh sekaligus bermulut sopan ini menangis.

"Sstt… kau jangan membuat orang lain curiga, sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya," Kris menepuk ringan pipi tembam Suho yang basah.

Keduanya terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara nafas Suho yang sesenggukan.

"Ayo ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan wajahmu, aku tidak mau pacarku sendiri terlihat menyedihkan saat kembali ke kelas."

Suho mendongak dan sedikit terkejut saat Kris mengucapkan kata 'pacarku', namun, Suho tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk sebelum menggandeng tangan Kris yang besar. Kris balas tersenyum, merasakan bagaimana kecilnya tangan Suho dalam genggamannya.

.

.

1 Minggu sebelum Ujian Akhir Semester 1.

Pemandangan ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sedikit berbeda karena Suho sekarang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kekasihnya ini tidak tertidur saat dia mengajarkan tentang berbagai rumus matematika. Suho tidak tahan Kris terus-terusan merajuk padanya saat dia sedang belajar, jadinya Suho memakasa Kris duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengajarkan pada Kris tentang materi yang akan keluar di ujian, salah satunya adalah matematika.

"Astaga, ini susah sekali. Aku menyerah!"

Begitulah ucapan Kris sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dia sudah menyerah untuk belajar. Sedangkan Suho tetap bersikukuh kalau Kris juga harus belajar. Setidaknya Kris jangan sampai mendapat peringkat 200 dari 200 siswa saat ujian nanti. Itu sangat memalukan kalau sampai terjadi.

"Kris! aku tidak mau punya pacar bodoh! Kau harus belajar, tinggal dihafal saja rumusnya lalu masukkan angkanya. Begitu saja apa susahnya sih?"

Kris mendengus parah "Kau tidak tahu, kemampuan dan kapasitas otakmu berbeda jauh dengan otakku."

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang ada di belakang bangku Suho dan Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Benar juga, kemampuan dan kapasitas otak Kris memang jauuuh lebih kecil dari otak brilian Suho.

"Makanya aku akan membuatmu tambah pintar, biarkan pacarmu yang genius ini membantumu oke?" ucap Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Kris.

"Ayolah joon, kita makan es saja di kantin atau tidur siang di atap sekolah," Kris mengiba-iba, tak tahan juga rasanya belajar dengan melihat berbagai huruf dan kumpulan rumus.

"YIFAN, kau tidak bisa jadi terus-terusan bodoh dan …"

Suho batal berteriak saat dirasa kekasihnya ini malah mengecup singkat bibirnya membuat tangannya yang terangkat untuk memukul kepala Kris jadi turun lagi. Wajahnya memerah parah karena dia melihat beberapa teman-temannya melihat pacar barunya ini menciumnya.

"Kau melakukannya di depan umum lagi? Kau mau mati?" desis Suho sambil mencubit lengan Kris keras-keras.

"Aa… kau mau aku melakukannya di tempat tertutup? Dimana? Kamarku, kamarmu atau hotel?"

Mendengar Kris bertanya begitu, Suho menendang bangku Kris seraya memukuli kepala namjachingunya ini. Bisa-bisanya Kris bicara begini saat mereka ada di dalam kelas. Kalau saja Suho punya kaki lebih panjang dan kuat, Kris bisa-bisa jatuh tersungkur karena dia tendang.

"Ayolah joon, aku butuh tidur…"

Tak mempan dengan mengiba, Suho hanya bisa mendesah panjang, membiarkan Kris meletakkan lagi kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Namja jangkung itu hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut coklat kehitaman milik Suho yang lembut seraya teratawa ringan.

Dilain sisi, Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah berbisik satu sama lainnya sambil menatap sepasang kekasih di depan bangkunya ini.

"Kau kira ini akan bertahan berapa lama Baek?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "Kurasa akan lama, kau tahu, mereka akhir-akhir ini lebih berisik dan mengganggu dari Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang notabene tukang rusuh itu."

"Apa mereka berdua akan begini terus sampai lulus dan menikah?"

Saat Luhan bertanya begitu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tak berdaya.

"Dua orang itu memang penganggu!"

Mata Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap wajah Suho serta Kris bergantian sebelum keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas bersamaan.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**HEY!**

**Ini Rae tau ini ff enggak jelas banget -_- MIAAANN, karena Rae bosen, enggak ada kerjaan selain nonton TV seharian. Tapi yang review, boleh doong…. Yayayayayayaaaaa! #puppyeyes**

**Niatannya untuk ff Remember akan Rae post secepatnya, tapi berhubung Rae masih harus tes buat masuk sma, ditunda bentar lagi yaa… enggak lama-lama kok ;D winkwink, kalau sempat, Rae akan selesaikan secepat yang Rae bisa.**

**Terima kasih yang mau membaca dan semuanya yang mendukung serta mendoaakan, Rae akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya dan terima kasih sekali lagi…**

**Kamsahamnidaaa**

**Annyeong!**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo^^**


End file.
